Chant magnétique
by Lyne
Summary: Un instant privilégié, un moment de confession, un chant... magnétique. Ou quand la musique libère les peurs.
1. Chapter 1

Chant Magnétique

Il faisait nuit et la Lune brillait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Un jeune homme marchait distraitement dans l'ombre du couloir. Sa chevelure blonde semblait briller dans la lumière, mettant en relief un visage pensif. Draco Malfoy effectuait comme tous les soirs sa ronde de préfet, profitant de la tranquillité nocturne du château. Ce soir, il avait déjà renvoyé deux élèves dans leur dortoir, leur promettant un rapport détaillé au professeur Snape. Des Gryffondors, après tout, ne méritent que ça. Il se rendait maintenant dans son dortoir, le plus doucement possible, peu désireux de retrouver l'hypocrisie du dortoir. Il avait besoin de calme et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir jouer de son violon. Oui, Draco jouait au violon depuis longtemps. Il jouait pour son père, de manière irréprochable et totalement conditionnée. Une posture parfaite, des airs classiques, rien de plus. Mais il avait découvert que jouer selon ses désirs, se laisser emporter par la musique était bien plus relaxant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre ses écarts chez lui ou devant ses camarades. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se laisse pas aller à ces fantaisies imbéciles d'après son père. Son violon était donc resté dans son étui depuis deux semaines, depuis la rentrée scolaire. Et il lui manquait. La Musique lui manquait. Elle était son échappatoire, il pouvait se confier à travers elle, sans restriction et sans peur de jugement. Elle lui permettait de laisser tomber son masque durant des instants magiques. Et elle lui manquait depuis deux semaines. Il en avait besoin.

Un bruit dans une salle le sortit de ses pensées. Une porte qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué était légèrement entrebaillée et laissait s'échapper une lumière tremblotante. Une lumière de baguette. Draco s'approcha doucement, heureux de pouvoir surprendre encore un élève. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement et entra dans la salle. Une salle entièrement vide avec de gigantesques fenêtres donnant sur le parc. La lumière s'était éteinte, laissant la pièce dans une ambiance froide, éclairée uniquement par la Lune. Une silhouette se détachait devant une des fenêtres. Un garçon en apparence, de dos. Il n'avait pas vu Draco entrer. Le préfet eu un sourire victorieux et commença lentement à s'approcher, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il voulait avoir la satisfaction de le faire sursauter, qui que se soit. Il n'avait après tout rien à faire là.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva. Une voix grave. Une voix douce. Une voix claire. Une voix... envoûtante. Le garçon chantait. Un chant lent, comme empli de tristesse, nostalgique. Un chant magnétique. Draco se figea. La Musique... Il cessa tout mouvement et écouta. Il se laissa emporter par la voix de ce jeune homme, par cette chanson inconnue dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Une langue roulante, chantante, des mots sans signification qui roulaient, s'envolaient, portés par cette voix magique. Des mots plein de tristesse, de regrets et de nostalgie. Des mots bientôt emplis de colère et d'incompréhension, de solitude. Draco se força à respirer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Une mélodie lui vint en tête, un accompagnement de cette chanson. Il voulait son violon. Il voulait jouer, entrer dans le chant de ce garçon qu'il ne voyait pas. Juste une silhouette et une voix. Draco sentit alors quelque chose dans sa main. Un étui à violon. Son étui et son violon. Sans plus se poser de questions, conscient de la chance qu'il avait, il sortit lentement l'instrument. Le garçon chantait toujours. Délicatement, il frotta l'archet sur les cordes, produisant un son délicat. Le garçon chantait toujours. Il entama alors une mélodie, sans réfléchir aux notes, accompagnant la voix instinctivement. Le garçon chantait toujours. Draco jouait comme il l'aimait, il jouait selon son coeur, selon son âme, il laissait tomber tous les masques. Il avait son violon et il jouait. Les yeux fermés, il jouait. Soudain, le garçon sembla prendre conscience de la présence du violoniste et se retourna. Brusquement. La lumière de la Lune éclairait son visage. Le garçon avait arrêté de chanter. Le garçon était Potter. Harry Potter.

ooOOoo

J'ai faussé compagnie à Ron et Hermione. En pleine dispute. Pour changer. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils aient remarqué mon départ. Je leur ai faussé compagnie et je suis sorti de la salle commune. J'ai toujours ma cape sur moi, couvre-feu ou pas couvre-feu, je suis sorti. J'ai erré un moment dans les couloirs. La lumière de la Lune est belle dans le château. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé devant la Salle sur Demande. La porte est apparue et je suis entré. Une salle vide, des fenêtres immenses laissant entrer la lumière de la Lune. J'ai allumé ma baguette pour en faire le tour. La pièce est vide. Parfaitement, totalement, entièrement vide. Comme moi peut-être. Je me suis approché d'une fenêtre et j'ai éteins ma baguette. Je ne voulais pas de lumière. La Lune éclairait le parc. J'ai observé la Lune, j'ai observé le parc, le lac. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'y ai vu un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat. Sirius... Il est mort. Il m'a laissé. On me l'a pris. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à chanter. Dans cette langue que je m'étais créer dans mon enfance. Une langue faite de mots entendus à droite à gauche, de mots qui m'ont ému, de mots qui sonnaient agréablement. Ma langue. Mon chant. Mon échappatoire. Les mots viennent seuls, ma voix invente une mélodie. Je chante. J'ai besoin de chanter. Le chant me permet de m'exprimer. D'être moi même. Exit le Survivant, je chante. Exit l'Elu, je chante. Je me confie à la Lune. Je chante. Ma tristesse. Sirius. Ma nostalgie. Les instants de bonheur, sans prise de tête. Tellement rares. Mes regrets aussi. Ma naïveté, les instants trop courts avec Sirius. Ma colère. Ils ne me comprennent pas. Je ne veux pas être le Survivant. Je veux vivre. Tout simplement vivre. Ils ne me voient pas. Ce n'est qu'un masque. Tout ça n'est qu'une vaste pièce de théâtre et moi je suis l'acteur principal. Alors quand je suis seul, je chante. J'évacue tout ce qui m'opresse. Je deviens moi, je laisse le chant m'emporter. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un son. Je chante. On dirait un violon. Je chante. J'entend une mélodie, qui accompagne mon chant. Un violon. Une mélodie qui ressemble tellement à mon chant. Une mélodie dans laquelle transparaîssent les même sentiments. Une mélodie qui m'accompagne. Je ne suis pas seul. Ce n'est pas la Salle, elle ne m'a jamais accompagnée. Je chante. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je chante. Le violon prend de l'assurance. Je me retourne. Je ne chante plus. Je le vois. Draco Malfoy. Et un violon.

ooOOoo

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent, la surprise se lisant sur leur traits. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient prendre la parole. Harry n'avait tout simplement rien à dire. Il avait besoin de chanter, peu importe la présence de l'autre. Draco était toujours sous le coup de la musique. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché! Si Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir l'arrogance habituelle sur le visage du Serpentard, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il fut le premier à bouger. Il se retourna simplement. Et se remis à chanter. C'était comme une drogue. Il en avait besoin. Il devait chanter, il voulait se libérer et tant pis si il offrait un nouveau de sujet de moquerie à Malfoy. Draco resta un moment sans bouger, de nouveau pris dans le chant magnétique de Potter. Tellement empli d'émotions, ressemblant tellement à une confession... Comme lui lorsqu'il prenait son violon. Ses bras bougèrent seuls, et la musique envahit de nouveau la pièce. Harry chantait et Draco jouait. Chacun laisser le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules s'évader dans cette musique libératrice. Harry chantait. Draco jouait. Une musique pleine de tristesse, de nostalgie. Des sentiments tellement semblables que le chant s'accordait au violon. Ou peut-être était-ce le violon qui s'accordait au chant. Aucun n'aurait pu le dire. Ils se confessaient à la Lune. Et qu'importe que ce soit en présence de l'autre. La musique coulait, s'enroulait, s'envolait, revenait, gagnant en intensité. Harry se retourna pour voir Draco jouer. Celui ci avait les yeux fermés. Alors Harry ferma les yeux à son tour et continua à chanter. Encore et encore. Il y avait tellement de chose en lui! Et la musique du violon l'aidait. Elle le portait, l'entraînant toujours plus loin sur le chemin des confidences. Draco avait fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait conscience que de la musique. Comme elle lui avait manqué! Il laissait son corps agir, envoûté par le chant de Harry. Ils avaient laissé tomber leur masque et profitaient de cet instant privilégié. Un de ces moments si rares qu'il ne faut pas le laisser passer. Ne surtout pas se poser de questions. Se laisser aller tout simplement, ne plus réfléchir, laisser son corps, son coeur, son âme agir.

La musique arriva à son terme. Enfin apaisée. Calme, lente, soulagée. Et les jeunes hommes la laissèrent s'évanouir dans la pièce. Jusqu'au dernier écho. Et ils ouvrirent les yeux. Le regard vert rencontra le regard gris. Pas une parole ne fut échangée. Les mots sont inutiles quand il y a la musique. Les mots sont des intrus dans des moments comme ceux ci.

Encore secoué par ce moment, Draco ne bougea pas. Harry sortit de la salle, soulagé par la musique. Il passa près de Draco et sortit, simplement. Draco reste encore un peu, laissant le soulagement l'envahir. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Un bien être que seule la musique à le pouvoir de lui procurer. Et cette musique là était si intense! Il sortit à son tour de la salle, son violon à la main, et rejoignit son dortoir. La nuit était là et la Lune veillait sur le château maintenant endormi.

Le lendemain, Draco eut la surprise de voir la chouette blanche si reconnaissable atterrir devant lui. Il prit le parchemin et y lu un mot. Un unique mot. Merci. Il le mit négligement dans sa poche et lança un regard vers Harry. Qui ne le regardait pas.

Lors de sa ronde le soir même, perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, Draco se retrouva devant la Salle. Sans réfléchir, il y entra. Potter était là. Et son violon était là.

Si quelqu'un se promène dans ce couloir après que tout le monde soit couché, il peut avoir la chance d'entendre une musique. Un morceau de violon intense. Et un chant émouvant. Une musique... magnétique.

* * *

Voilà, un petit texte qui m'en aura fait voir! J'avais l'idée dans la tête depuis trop longtemps! Je pense à une petite suite mais c'est loin d'être sûr alors je le laisse en tant que One Shot. On verra plus tard. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'écris j'ai beaucoup d'idées qui viennent! Le problème c'est que j'ai énormément de travail donc je ne promet rien.

J'attend les avis, bons ou mauvais, et des idées si vous en avez!

Bisoux bisoux!


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre, une suite improbable, et pourtant, elle est là! Pas relue, pas corrigée, je la retravaillerai plus tard. J'ai besoin de laisser retomber les émotions avant de la reprendre... Désolée pour les fautes et les imperfections!

* * *

- Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour !

Harry était de retour à Poudlard. La guerre contre Voldemort était finie. Harry avait tué. Il avait mis du temps à se remettre, mais ses amis étaient là. Sa famille. Tout doucement, le monde des sorciers s'était remis à vivre, les blessures à cicatriser. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les mentalités évoluent après une guerre. Mais il y avait eu du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Le jeune héros du monde sorcier n'avait pas pu se reposer. Les gens voulaient le voir. Ils voulaient l'entendre. Ils n'avaient pas compris que la mort de Voldemort, pour les combattants de l'ombre, apportait plus de malheurs que de réjouissance. La culpabilité du survivant. Les familles brisées. Les amis trahis. Difficile de célébrer cette victoire quand elle laisse un tel goût amer derrière elle.

Mais Harry s'en était remis. Il avait dû se battre contre ses détracteurs. Il avait dû se battre pour continuer à vivre. Ou pour commencer à vivre… Les gens ne comprenaient pas qu'il puisse avoir envie, avoir besoin de tranquillité. Alors, après tant de batailles, tant de conflits, il s'était enfui. Il s'était réfugié chez les siens, pour se reconstruire. Et il était revenu. Il s'était de nouveau battu pour une vie normale. Et il avait gagné. Après un parcours brillant en tant qu'Auror, son rêve d'enfant perdit de sa saveur. C'est pourquoi il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque le nouveau directeur de Poudlard lui avait proposé un poste de professeur. Le poste maudit de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Plus si maudit que ça, son prédécesseur venait de prendre sa retraite après 15 ans de bons et loyaux services. Alors il était de retour. A l'endroit qui fût sa maison pendant tant et tant d'années.

Les journées passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Mais Harry avait repris son ancienne habitude. Tous les soirs, il se rendait à la Salle sur demande. Et il chantait. Les mots venaient naturellement, moins lourds à entendre que dans sa jeunesse. Ils étaient porteurs de joie, de fierté pour sa famille. Et de nostalgie. La nostalgie est une chose étrange. Malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs, il l'accueillait avec bienveillance, refusant de lui céder mais savourant certains sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il en avait passé des soirs à chanter, accompagné du violon. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé dans ces moments-là. Ils s'écoutaient l'un l'autre, joignant leurs mélodies instinctivement. Leurs histoires étaient si différentes mais leurs sentiments si semblables ! Il avait résulté de ces soirées une confiance mutuelle, fragile et secrète. Une admiration l'un pour l'autre, sans jamais l'avouer. La route avait été longue. C'était étrange pour eux de s'avouer, à travers leur musique, la jalousie et l'envie qu'ils pouvaient éprouver devant la vie de l'autre. Leurs peurs et leurs doutes. Ils étaient ennemis après tout. Mais ils avaient continué. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que leurs vies n'étaient pas si enviables que ça. Alors ils avaient continué.

Et puis il avait fallu se battre. Se retrouver dans deux camps opposés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. La vie réserve bien des surprises après tout…

Et Harry, après avoir vécu, après avoir enfin réussi à se construire une vie stable, continuait à chanter. Il avait conservé malgré tout ce besoin. Et ce soir, la nostalgie l'envahit. Pour une fois, il la laissa gagner du terrain. Revenir à Poudlard avait ravivé ses souvenirs les plus sombres mais aussi les plus joyeux. C'était un tel paradoxe qu'il la laissa faire, qu'il la laissa le guider dans son chant. Il ferma les yeux, retrouva son langage d'enfant et chanta. Comme autrefois, la lune éclairait la pièce vide à travers les hautes fenêtres. Et comme autrefois, le violon l'accompagna…

ooOOoo

Drago parcourait les couloirs du ministère à grandes enjambées. Il avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail. La guerre l'avait marqué lui aussi. Son adolescence avait été emplie de doutes. Suivre son père ? Suivre son cœur ? Tellement de questions… Mais la musique lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait apaisé ses craintes. Les confidences de Potter, soir après soir lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. La confiance, lente à venir, si fragile, avait eu raison de ses peurs. Il avait été voir Dumbledore. Il avait choisi son camp. Et il continuait à se confier à la lune. A Potter. Il était resté dans l'ombre de son père, sous la protection secrète de Severus Rogue. Espion malgré lui, parce qu'il avait écouté son cœur. Ce fût difficile. Eprouvant. Dangereux. Mais tous les soirs, nuit après nuit, il avait pu calmer ses craintes. Evacuer tant de pression. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé mais s'étaient dit tellement de choses ! Sans la musique, sans Potter, il n'aurait jamais tenu. Jamais.

Puis il avait fallu se battre. Encore et toujours se battre. Pour sa vie. Pour ses convictions. Tant de batailles… Et la guerre prit fin. Brusquement, sans signe avant-coureur. Un jour les sorciers se terraient chez eux, craignant jusqu'à leurs proches, le lendemain Harry Potter avait vaincu. Mais il avait encore fallu se battre. Pour garder son honneur. Pour se faire une place dans le monde. Pour effacer dans la mesure du possible les crimes de son père. Il n'avait pas pu se reposer. Il avait travaillé dur, encore et encore plus dur. Et il avait gagné. Au prix de grands sacrifices, après avoir été traîné plus bas que terre, il avait gagné. Il occupait désormais un poste important au ministère de la magie. Il avait enfin construit quelque chose de lui-même, une vie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Arrivé à son bureau, sa secrétaire l'interpella. Ils avaient des réunions à préparer, des questions politiques à régler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'étui à violon posé dans un coin du bureau. Il avait enfin le temps d'en jouer. Beaucoup d'années avaient passées. Il retrouvait maintenant la musique avec joie. Elle était plus sereine, moins agressive. Elle lui avait manqué.

Sa secrétaire le ramena sur terre. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard pour discuter en personne avec le directeur.

Revenir au château de son enfance avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'étrange. Il refusa de s'attarder dans les couloirs et se rendit directement au bureau du directeur. L'entretien dura longtemps. Il était fatigué, la journée avait été longue. En sortant du bureau, il s'autorisa un moment pour souffler. Il laissa ses pas le porter à travers son ancienne école, perdu dans ses souvenirs, sombres pour la plupart. Un chant le sorti de ses pensées. Il releva la tête brusquement. Cette voix… Devant lui s'ouvrait la Salle sur demande. Et dans la salle, Potter chantait. Comme autrefois. Des mots plus légers, plus joyeux, mais toujours aussi envoûtants. Alors, comme autrefois, Drago entra. Comme autrefois, son violon apparu dans ses mains. Et comme autrefois, il joua. La musique du violon s'éleva, plein d'émotions qu'il avait appris à apprécier. La joie. La reconnaissance. Le plaisir de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il avait fini par respecter.

ooOOoo

C'est étrange comme la vie peut réunir les gens. Ils avaient suivi leurs carrières respectives de loin, s'étaient revus dans les soirées de galas et les célébrations de fin de guerre. Mais ils étaient restés en dehors de la vie de l'autre. Chacun avait ses blessures à panser. Chacun avait sa vie à construire. Ils n'étaient pas amis après tout. Ils s'étaient soutenus dans ces années de guerre, avaient développé ce lien étrange et secret, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas pendant la guerre. Pas dans les années de reconstruction. Mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient, maintenant que la musique s'élevait à nouveau, elle portait une question : pourquoi pas ? La vie les avait réunis une fois autour de la musique. Elle recommençait aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi pas ? La musique continuait à vibrer autour d'eux, portant non plus des confidences mais le sentiment d'une vie heureuse, pleine de joie malgré les douleurs passées et à venir.

Comme autrefois, ils laissèrent les dernières notes résonner dans la salle. Comme autrefois Harry sorti le premier. Comme autrefois, Drago resta encore un peu, savourant l'ambiance de cette salle.

Ils avaient leurs vies. Ils étaient heureux. Mais dans la musique subsistait cette promesse. Un jour, ils se présenteront leurs familles. Un jour, ils parleront de leurs vies. Un jour, ils seront amis. Cette confiance si fragile dans leurs années d'école et ce respect inattendu qui s'était développé entre eux étaient restés. La musique les réunirait encore. C'était une promesse. Un jour, ils seront amis.


End file.
